Recently, as next-generation nonvolatile semiconductor memories, resistance change memories have been attracting attention, such as a resistive RAM (ReRAM) in which a variable resistive element serves as a memory element, and a phase change RAM (PCRAM) in which a phase change element serves as a memory element.
These resistance change memories are characterized in that a memory cell array is a cross-point type and a higher memory capacity is enabled by three-dimensional integration, and also characterized by being capable of the same high-speed operation as that of a DRAM.
If such a resistance change memory is put to practice use, a NAND flash memory serving as a file memory and a DRAM serving as a work memory, for example, can be replaced with the resistance change memories.
There are, however, challenges to solve in putting the resistance change memory to practice use. One of these challenges concerns the material (e.g., silicide) used for the resistance change memory.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-019943 discloses a technique associated with nickel silicide to which other elements are added.
However, the use of silicide that takes the structure and manufacturing process of the resistance change memory is desired.